


Good Boy

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball GT
Genre: AU, Bratty Goku, Dominant Gogeta, Goku is a slave/pet to Geogeta, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Short, Smut, Ssj4 Gogeta - Freeform, Ssj4 Goku - Freeform, Submissive Goku, Takes place in Gt, from fanfiction, role play, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Goku is a spoiled slave. He gets what he wants when he wants it. He makes the other slaves know who own his Master, yet Gogeta doesn't care. His pet may have the red carpet in the day yet at night his pet becomes his slave and under his commands
Relationships: Son Goku/Gogeta
Kudos: 3





	Good Boy

Gogeta moans softly as he thrusts into Goku's mouth. "Fuck~"

Goku, purring/moaning around his cock, his tail around Gogeta's balls.

Gogeta feels his end coming pulls Goku off of him and strokes himself to completion. Cumming on Goku's face and chest. "Ahhh~ fuck~!"

Goku licks his lips gathering some and purrs out. "Master~"

Gogeta pulls Goku up by his leash, roughly kissing him.

Goku moans into the kiss, grinding against him.

Gogeta growls out "needy bitch~" before he grabs his ass and gropes him.

Goku moans lightly, grinding into his hand. "Only for you, Master~"

"Damn right only me." His eyes darkens.

Goku shudders and whimpers. His cock twitches and drips as a special cock cage wraps around his balls and strapped to him.

Gogeta strokes him, earning a harsh gasp and moans. "I guess you have proven me to give you a reason why I should fuck you." He tears the cock cage off of him, thrusting his to hue into his mouth as he lifts Goku up and lines at his entrance. Roughly thrusting all the way into him.

"MASTER~! AHHH~!" He shuddering and gasping as Gogeta never gave him time and rams into him. Goku turning to a screaming moaning mess as he pants. Drool going down at the corner of his mouth and his cock dripping pre cum on them both.

Gogeta turns around and wraps Goku's legs around his waist and pounds into the man. Both moaning out like a bunch of animals to which Goku kissed him and he returned it. Gogeta wraps his tail around Goku's leaking member and strokes him in time with their thrust. "Gonna cum Kitten~?"

"Oh God yeesss~!" Goku moans/cries out while shaking and whimpering.

Gogeta rubs the tip harshly, hating to see his Kitten in pain. "Cum" he commanded.

A simple command yet a powerful release as Goku's eyes rolled at the back of his head And a scream torn out of his throat as he cums on them both.

Gogeta sinks his teeth into his shoulder and thrusts a few more time before cumming in him. He stayed still as they both heavily pant.

Goku licks Gogeta's cheek. "Love you Master~"

Gogeta purrs, nuzzling him loveling. "Love you too, Kitten."

Goku sighs, slacking in his hold. "Tired..."

Gogeta slowly pulls out of him and picks him up bride style. "Rest my love."

Goku nods tiredly, nuzzling his chest before actually passing out in his arms.

Gogeta he smiled (which looks like a smirk) and carries his mate to their room and lays him down then lays next to him. Wrapping his tail around his waist and holding Goku close. "I love you, my Kitten." Nuzzling him as sleep is what he needs right now.


End file.
